


【Jager/Bandit】Milk Fat&Tobacco Leaf Phenol

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

多米尼克是被一桶冷水浇醒的，里面说不定还加了点盐，让他背上的鞭痕又重新变得明晰，他懒懒的翻了个身，把自己的背部露出来，但想象中的疼痛却迟迟没有到来，他终于肯回过头。

昨天的审讯官只是站在门外，手里还提着空的铁桶，而他身后的人，只是作为他的直觉来说，不该来到这种地方。显眼的飞行员面罩和胸前的勋章让人很难忽略他的身份，也正是那个面罩挡住了来人的面容和表情，他只是一言不发的站在那里，随后便挥挥手让审讯官离开了。

看来来了个更难对付的——多米尼克心里想到，他不会怕肉体上的折磨，但这种人更清楚恐惧的魅力何在，他警惕的收紧了小腿，带着探寻的眼神望向那位战功显赫的飞行员，那人正把手伸到自己脑袋后面，可能是这幅蠢兮兮的飞行员头盔并不能起到什么威慑作用的缘故吧。

"可紧张死我了，刚刚那人真可怕。"

多米尼克抬头，对上一副稍显稚嫩的面孔，他的声音同样年轻而富有活力，甚至到了让多米尼克对他刚刚的猜疑产生愧疚的程度——这看起来只是一个涉世未深的孩子罢了，至于这样的人为什么会来到他的单间，尽管很疑惑，但也暂时接受了事实。

"我叫马吕斯，你呢？"

"塞德里克。"

"是吗？我是说…"

飞行员突然凑近过来，压低声音试探着，

"…多米尼克？"

多米尼克的瞳孔骤然收缩起来，双手死死攒着身下的被单，马吕斯连忙伸手想拍他的肩膀让他不要紧张，却被重重的拍开了，马吕斯愣了一下，随后连忙把他按倒在床上，纵然多米尼克的体格也不错，但被虐待了大半个月之后，力量选不足以挣脱身上这个年轻人。

马吕斯死死的用全身的力量压住他，把嘴唇凑到因慌乱而显得苍白的耳朵旁边，

"不要紧张，多米尼克，不要紧张！该死的…放轻松，不然我…我就在这里干你！"

马吕斯意识到自己说了什么，脸一下子红透了，而多米尼克突然笑了出来，他终于肯放松下来了，说出了见面后的第二句话：

"处男。"

马吕斯有些气愤的从床上坐起来，摆出一副正经的姿势，但没过一会就自己破功，红着脸也笑了。

"对不起，我真的不知道这种时候该说什么，小时候从电影里学来的…"

多米尼克依然咯咯咯的扭在床上笑着，甚至马吕斯开始担心他会笑破肺泡，有些气恼的推了他一把，他才慢慢停下来，但还是时不时还会打个嗝。

"好了，你可以开始解释了。"

"膈肌痉挛。"

"马吕斯。"

"我…是无意间翻到你的资料的，有天我在资料室里改图纸，正趴在桌子底下捡东西，然后灯就黑了，门也被锁了。"

马吕斯无奈的托着下巴，"可我那张图基本上改好了，实在闲的没事就开始翻档案了，你的资料伪造的很完美，但塞德里克…我认识你的哥哥，在我还小的时候就…"

"别提他！"多米尼克打断了飞行员的话，他显得有些烦躁，蹙紧眉头垂眼看着自己的手。

"你以为没人会知道他才用了他的名字，不得不说你们两个长得可真像，"马吕斯没有在意多米尼克的反应，"后来我意识到一件事，你有大麻烦了。"

多米尼克不以为然道："我都进了这种地方，难道会有什么更大的麻烦？"

马吕斯抿唇，"你知道…你哥哥的性别吗？"

"他直到失踪前也没开始分化，所以呢，你想说什么？"

"他是Omega，多米尼克，而你们是双胞胎，他没有死，只是被监禁了一段时间，那些人注射给他的药里…谁知道那是什么东西，他逃回来的第二天就高烧不退，医生说，他的初情期提前了。"

多米尼克没说话，只是把下唇咬的发白，他抬头打量起马吕斯，试图探究他真正的来意。

"按照医生的推算，你也快分化了，但距离局势稳定到能保释你出来还差三个月，所以他们派我来，因为我…"

"因为你该死的是个Alpha然后我他妈就不得不服从你？"

"因为我…还没分化，而且大概率会是个Omega，"马吕斯有些紧张的扣着自己的手指甲，"他们都说我闻起来像婴儿奶粉，而且听叔叔说，我的父亲是个Beta…"

多米尼克意识到他又失态了，他对一个试图帮助自己的年轻男孩恶语相向，他从来没为什么事谴责过自己，但他就是不喜欢马吕斯失落的表情。

"那你打算怎么帮我？"他及时的打断了陷入回忆的马吕斯，把话题转移到了真正的焦点上，他看的出来这个年轻人有优秀的头脑，就算他可能会在人际交往方面遇到问题，但制备一个完整的计划对他来说绝不是难事。

"对对对，我去问了医生，因为不知道你的喜好，就把每种类型的抑制剂都拿了一些，这种，"他掏出一个装有六枚安剖瓶的药盒，"是注射类似性激素结构的固醇阻断靶细胞受体来抑制发情的，还有这盒，"他又拿出一板铝塑包装的片剂，"这是非甾体类抗炎药，可以减少生殖器无菌性炎症的疼痛，还有这个…"他打开自己的胸前的口袋，里面还装着一盒注射剂，看起来和马吕斯拿出来的第一盒没什么区别，多米尼克实在不想听他继续絮絮叨叨，这用让他想起自己高中时的秃老头生理老师。

"停，所以说我只要吃这些药片然后注射这些乱七八糟的液体就会没事对吗谢谢你的帮助我想我们可以开始了。"多米尼克连珠炮似的说完这段话，他想观赏马吕斯被怼到没话说的可笑表情，他果然皱起眉头，"虽然你说的大体上没错但我必须要指出这类注射液必须要静脉注射而且抗炎…"

多米尼克完败。

他根本没听懂马吕斯到底该死的在说什么，他甚至觉得自己根本没在听德语，于是在马吕斯讲到第三类注射剂的原理和注射位置时，伸手掐着他的下巴抬了起来。

"所以我们可以开始了吗？"

"不，不行。"

"那你他妈的到底！"

马吕斯站起身招了招手，狱卒打开铁门，示意两人往走廊深处的房间去。

多米尼克一言不发的跟着，这间房依然不可避免的阴冷，但比起他原来的单间甚至称得上豪华，他相信马吕斯自然有自己的小伎俩来搞到这间足够封闭的牢房，但还是忍不住好奇他用了什么理由。当他问出这个问题的时候，马吕斯朝他神秘一笑——在他看来傻得可以，说："我跟他们说，要对你用一些不太方便公开的审讯方式，这是上头的意思。"

"你要审讯我？"多米尼克笑着斜躺在床上，然后把左脚压在右腿下面，"我倒挺好奇你会用什么方式，亲爱的…牛奶男孩？"

马吕斯有些气恼的别过头，不想去看多米尼克略带得意的脸。

"我就是那么一说而已…反正就随便…找个理由罢了…"

过了一会马吕斯转过头，看见多米尼克还是那副欠揍的表情，气不打一处来，但自觉斗不过他还是放弃了。

"说正事吧，除了抗炎药以外，所有注射剂都要等你分化以后才可以注射，不然都是白搭的，"他摸摸自己的口袋，"这些可没人给我报销，等你工作完成了记得请我吃顿饭，"然后把所有的药品都摆放在桌子上，直挺挺的倒在多米尼克旁边，蹬掉靴子就想往被子里钻。

"你最好还是把外套脱下来，"马吕斯被一把拉起来，"这里可没有熨衣服的东西，你要想想明天怎么出去见人。"他说的话的确颇有道理，马吕斯脱掉外套后觉得不如干脆洗个澡再睡觉，他实实在在的赶了一整天的路，就是为了帮助自己好朋友的弟弟，但多米尼克甚至还嘲笑他，马吕斯越想越委屈，他决定一会洗完澡就把头发上的水全都甩在多米尼克脸上！

而多米尼克正悠哉的坐在桌子旁边看着这堆乱七八糟写的不知道什么玩意的说明书，他决心捉弄一下马吕斯，手头却只有这些药物，他硬着头皮翻阅着，试图找到一个突破点，在浴室的水声停下时，他终于找到了，他装作无事发生，看着马吕斯围着毛巾从浴室走出来，往旁边微微侧身，躲过了他抖过来的水珠，马吕斯的心情不仅没得到缓解，反而更气了，他随便擦了两下头发就钻进了被窝，准备补充精力迎接明天即将发生的麻烦事。

直到床上传来了踏实均匀的呼吸声，多米尼克才拆开一根注射器，循着记忆里护士的手法敲开一个安剖瓶，吸完之后再排气，又看了眼说明书确认，就蹑手蹑脚的来到了马吕斯旁边，往飞行员圆润的屁股上扎了一针，但他睡得太死，待多米尼克推完针后也只是翻了个身罢了，恶作剧再次完美实施，他收拾完作案现场就趴进被子里准备第二天看马吕斯的笑话。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

马吕斯是被热醒的，他迅速的分析了一下自己的处境，正值2月的德国，没有保暖设施的监狱，以及棉花稀疏的被子，但他就是热的想抱着企鹅在极地游泳，他脑子里冒出一个可怕的念头——他正在分化，可他还有一个月才到分化的周岁，他甚至已经准备好了生日前后的病假申请单，他还意识到他即将和另一个Omega一起迎来可怕的发情期，于是用力的晃醒了多米尼克。

"有病吗…大半夜…"多米尼克换了个方向继续睡，却从空手里闻到一股甜腻的牛奶味，他一下子清醒了，下床打开灯，马吕斯果然一脸无助的跪坐在床上，他没想到恶作剧实现的这么快，但要照顾发情的Omega也的确不是易事，他笑着拍拍马吕斯的肩膀，"没关系的，你不是买了那么多药吗，就算我们两个人用也完全足够撑过去的，"他第一次显露出类似热情的态度，去给马吕斯拿些看起来管用的药，那年轻人看上去都快急哭了。

"不…多米尼克，这怎么和书上讲的不一样，怎么办，我好害怕…"

"没事的马吕斯，就算你流的水把床垫浸湿我也不会笑话你的，"多米尼克把药放在床头，准备拆新的注射器。

"不…不是，完全不是这个方面的问题，多米尼克…我变得好奇怪，这是怎么回事！"

"难不成是被你的奶味腻到了？哈哈哈！"

他又给马吕斯注射了和刚刚一样的东西，一针Alpha激素，以此来安抚Omega的空虚，但马吕斯看起来却更难受了，多米尼克不知道出了什么问题，他又去看了看说明书，上面的确写着可以缓解Omega发情期的急性症状，正被一堆看不懂的术语迷的晕头转向时，他突然感到有什么一路顺着脊椎而下。

他也开始分化了。

让他感到怪异的是，空气里的奶味在他闻来开始变得不一样了，马吕斯依然坐在床上委屈又紧张的捏手指和被子，多米尼克体内突然一股没由来的空虚感，他的腿像蹲久了一般打着颤，朝床边走去，他把马吕斯按倒在床上，浓到发苦的烟草味从他身上散发出来，他们四目相对的瞬间，他相信马吕斯也察觉到了。

"你不是Omega。"

被热潮打击的无力反抗的马吕斯只能任由多米尼克啃咬他的嘴唇和舌头，但唾液里那点微乎其微的信息素只会让多米尼克索求更多，他的手没怎么费力就扒下了马吕斯的裤子，那年轻人刚刚想尽力遮掩的地方，正挺立在冰凉的空气里，散发着不可忽视的热度。

多米尼克低下头含住了头部，扑面而来的信息素差点让他甜到窒息，但那股奶香过了喉头却变得辛辣，「酒精」这个字眼浮现在他的脑海里，一切都说的通了，信息素的味道并不单一，甚至可以说是丰富的，甜腻的乳脂肪只是马吕斯的一部分，他满足的舔舔嘴唇，接下来该轮到剩下的部分了。

浓烈的烟草味涌进马吕斯的鼻腔里，他被呛得咳嗽了几声，带动着坚硬的龟头在多米尼克的上颚重重的划了几下，身下的卧底颤抖着收紧了大腿，防止屁股里的东西流的到处都是，他本来拱的高高的腰一下软了下去，嘴里吃着马吕斯的阴茎，右手摸索着解开自己的裤带，被浸透的内裤死死的贴在大腿上，多米尼克急红了眼，马吕斯以为他被呛到，连忙抽出来，又帮他脱下身上的衣服，顺便把自己也扒了精光。

刚把衣服甩出去，多米尼克又凑过来继续吮吸马吕斯的阴茎，湿漉漉的口水沾在上面看起来亮晶晶的，他用左手支撑着身体，右手颤颤巍巍的伸向自己身后，马吕斯坐起身来，拍拍多米尼克示意他换个舒服的姿势，但昨天还冷漠的卧底红着眼睛泛着泪，不愿让马吕斯再次抽出。

"乖，就一下。"

马吕斯哄小孩似的拍拍他的头，没想到居然管用了，多米尼克待他调整好姿势，就一屁股坐在马吕斯胸前，又开始吮吸那根甜甜的牛奶棒棒糖，马吕斯的手试探着伸向他的屁股，黏滑的液体沾满了股缝，他只是稍微蹭了蹭，手就完全被分泌液包裹了，多米尼克又挪着屁股去蹭马吕斯的手指，没见过这种大场面的飞行员差点就要当场短路，他艰难的回忆起自己在中学时代看过的性医学上讲述的抚慰omega的方式，左右抓着多米尼克的臀瓣，右手撑开股缝，压了两根手指进去，里面出乎意料的顺滑，柔软的肠壁还不停的向里收缩索求更多，多米尼克的腿抖得更厉害了，甚至连带着紧绷的屁股也在微颤。

“我们能跳过这个环节吗？”

多米尼克的声音有些干哑，马吕斯当然明白他的意思，但他突然想起了自己到底是来干嘛的。

“听着多米尼克，我来是为了给你拿抑制剂，”尽管他的阴茎硬得发疼，但趁人之危，尤其这还是他朋友的孪生弟弟，会让他的良心受谴责一辈子，“我们有别的解决办法，你看，”他伸手去够床边的药，却被多米尼克掐住了脖子。

“听着，牛奶男孩，”他压低声音，喷出的热气濡湿了马吕斯的耳畔，“我不管你现在在想什么伦理和道德观，”他的左手抚摸着飞行员胸前薄薄的肌肉，连带着充血的乳头，“我要你，我要你狠狠地干我，标记我，直到这该死的发情期过去。”

多米尼克随即起身，自顾自的跪坐在马吕斯的大腿上，双手包裹着那根炽热的阴茎，他从前液里摄取到的信息素已经足够他保持头脑清晰，一想到那根肉棒即将捅进自己的身体里，他就忍不住兴奋到颤抖起来，他跪直着往前挪了些，撅着屁股去蹭马吕斯饱满的龟头，只是浅浅的蹭入臀缝，多米尼克就流了更多的分泌液，甚至连马吕斯浅色的耻毛也一并沾湿了。

他扶着阴茎缓慢的塞进自己的肠道里，第一次仅仅能把头部吞下去，来回吞吐几下之后，终于能插进一小半的长度，入口处的括约肌勒得马吕斯生疼，但多米尼克的后穴依然该死的在吮吸，连手活都没做过的几次的处男飞行员差点就把持不住，他决心一定要先让多米尼克射出来，再狠狠地嘲笑他一番。

他们换了个更合理的姿势，多米尼克低着腰趴在床上，屁股高高撅起。里面还插着马吕斯的半根阴茎，每次拔出去再缓慢的碾进来，他们都能契合的更深一些，为了让扩张进行的更快，马吕斯在小幅度抽动的同时也开始抚慰多米尼克的阴茎，卧底的呼吸声逐渐变得急切而粗重，时不时还夹杂着几声呻吟，这些都被枕头堵的几乎微不可闻，但感官敏锐的飞行员还是察觉到了，他在心里宽慰自己——至少多米尼克没有表现出抗拒或者难受，这让他对自己的技术有了些微信心。

“你就不能，”多米尼克侧过脸，声音明晰了很多，“再快一点吗，或者像三级片里那样直接捅进来，这速度可真是折磨。”

“你的括约肌会撕裂的，我保证，”马吕斯轻轻按揉着穴口周围被撑平的褶子，过了如此漫长的一段时间，尽管实际上还没到三分钟，多米尼克终于把大半根都吃了进去，马吕斯拍拍他的屁股，示意自己要开干了，多米尼克配合的把腰压的更低，翘起的臀瓣送到年轻的飞行员手中，阴茎往出抽的一瞬间，他被巨大的空虚感席卷，但下一秒，马吕斯又重重的捅进来，多米尼克惊叫出来，握着性器的手也一下子失了力气，任凭自己的阴茎顺着马吕斯操干的动作在床单上前后摩擦，前液濡湿了身下的床单，后穴里的体液被挤得溅出来，他听不到那些羞耻的水声，只是大睁着失焦的眼睛，生理泪水也逐渐从眼角渗出，直到第一次高潮来临，他才稍稍找回自己的理智。

马吕斯一言不发的抱着他躺在床上，胸膛贴着多米尼克布满伤痕的背部，在他的耳边轻喘着气，阴茎还在他的体内坚挺着。多米尼克感到了一丝怪异，他把手伸向自己的下身，精液浓稠的不像话，他已经记不清上一次自亵是多久以前的事了，沾着精液的手指张张合合，就好像第一次见到似的，实际上，他的脑内一团乱麻，第一次真正的和人交合，丝毫没有以前曾经预想过的仪式感，只是出于不明不白的冲动——更何况这是AO之间的交融。

“现在清醒过来了吗？”

马吕斯见多米尼克一言不发，在他耳边轻轻磨蹭着说。

“还要继续吗？我的意思是，”马吕斯嗫喏着，“我觉得我很喜欢你，但如果你不喜欢的话，我们当然可以停下来。”

多米尼克发出一声长长的叹气声，他拉着马吕斯的手握住自己的阴茎，让他也感受那些浓稠的液体。

“它很喜欢你。”多米尼克挪开身子，平躺在床上张开双臂，“过来吧，做你想做的，”他笑了起来，“操到我怀孕也不为过。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

于是马吕斯听话的凑过去，再次填满了多米尼克的空虚，卧底发出一声满足的叹息，双腿缠紧了飞行员并不壮实的腰，尽管那撞击毫无章法，但多米尼克相信他一定能找到取悦自己的窍门，到时候只要他稍加夸奖几句，年轻人就会像一条小狗一样更加卖力，这样天真的人实在是太好操控，甚至会让多米尼克产生奇妙的负罪感。

前列腺并不是多么隐秘的地方，马吕斯也并不是一窍不通的纯情小孩，至少在理论知识上，他还是非常有自信的，他在脑内回想着在校时学过的解剖图，在肠道里碾来碾去寻找着，直到多米尼克被干的有些发软的双腿猛的绞紧他的腰，马吕斯了然，但他的海绵体有自己的想法，也许是控制的不到位，他每次都从隔着几层膜的腺体旁擦边而过，这隔靴搔痒一般的感觉让多米尼克更加难耐，他甚至抬起腰试图自己获取快感，却好死不死的正巧怼了上去，一股酸麻感立即蔓延开来，他又重重跌回床上，认命般的重新放松双腿，无论怎么说，这样用腿夹着一个小屁孩的腰让他微微感到不爽，虽然和自己掰开腿根来比较，也不知道是哪个看起来更放浪一些，他甚至能感受到马吕斯的视线像激光一样炽热，多米尼克把头侧向一边，伸出一只脚去勾他的肩膀，另一只腿重新缠上年轻人的腰，认命般闭上眼睛。

“当我的Alpha吧。”

马吕斯的脸噌的一下红到了脖子根，低着头嘴里絮絮叨叨着一些听不太清的话，没让多米尼克等太久，马吕斯又重新抬起头，抱紧了多米尼克搭在他胸前的大腿，循着刚刚找到的地方盲目的冲刺，这角度出奇的合适，他只是胡乱顶弄，就能让多米尼克泄出一声接着一声染上哭腔的呻吟，这让马吕斯很受用，果然，得到鼓励的年轻人更卖力的干了起来，多米尼克的下身酥麻又酸软，刚射过不久的阴茎又硬的流出水来。

可惜空气中弥漫着的甜味依然是属于Alpha的，是他还不够努力吗？马吕斯想着，还是说，多米尼克的信息素纯粹到从开始到现在没有丝毫的变化，就像他本人一样，从小到大都把自己的感情隐藏在恶作剧之后，他可没少听塞德里克抱怨他那位弟弟，可惜这个被干到腿发抖的人估计不会有什么力气来设计马吕斯了，他那没人照料的阴茎随着马吕斯的抽动在空气中晃动着，多米尼克已经被快要绝顶的快感冲昏了头脑，挣扎着就要去抚慰自己的性器，马吕斯在中途截下了他的手，扯过床头上被鞭子抽的破败不堪的囚服背心，捆住他的两条小臂束在胸前，又把铃口用大拇指堵住，多米尼克甚至没有发问的力气，只是眼神涣散着看向马吕斯的方向，好像是在看他身后的天花板，也许只是被快感折磨到失焦，伴着呻吟一并流出来的涎液濡湿了小片床单，虽然和交合处的粘液比起来根本算不上什么，但也被马吕斯尽收眼底，这些画面被他珍藏在脑海里，就算他们从今以后可能形同陌路，但在此时此刻，他们的肉体互相吸引着，他可以毫无顾虑的占有他，如果足够契合，甚至可以让他成为自己的Omega，多米尼克的隐忍，颤抖，呻吟，高潮，他的汗水，他的精液，全都因自己而起，这让马吕斯感到前所未有的满足。

只是可怜了多米尼克的前列腺，自出生起还没受过这么大的委屈，早已超出他承受范围的快感被堵住了发泄的出口，连四肢都被固定着没法分担，只能在顺着脊椎窜上窜下，可容器最终还是有承载上限的，他突然没了声，只是一下子像脱水的鱼似的从床上弹起，挺直了几秒钟才又瘫软到床上，瞬间绞紧穴道让马吕斯毫无防备的全射了进去，多米尼克疲惫的闭上眼睛，嗓音沙哑的不像话。

“干性高潮，挺会玩啊小子…真没看出来，”他咳了两声，“明明是个处男……”

“我这是……大学的教科书上有写……”马吕斯的声音越来越小，“干性高潮可以把生殖腔开放概率提高30%-50%，”他顿了顿，“不然拖得越久，只会越痛苦吧。”声音细若蚊呐，但多米尼克还是听到了。

“……我可没说和你做爱是一种痛苦，”他稍稍换了个姿势，“不过还是快点吧，我的生殖器里可还空着呢。”

马吕斯听话的开始用阴茎在穴道里寻找可能开启的生殖腔，幸运的是，那地方显然的在他的能力范围之内，开了一点口的地方正微弱的翕动着，刚发泄过的敏感的龟头当然能察觉到这些细微的动作，他轻轻触碰着那片软肉，那里便流出些粘液来，那液体的温度比肠道还要高，满溢着苦涩的香气，热乎乎的扑到马吕斯的性器上，书上说过，顶开男性Omega的生殖腔是一个漫长的过程，稍不注意还会造成剧烈的疼痛，马吕斯试探着在入口处磨蹭，他的大拇指松了些，剩下四只手指包裹着柱身来回摩擦，足够让多米尼克的精液一点一点流出来，干性高潮的愉悦直到排完精液都不会停止，该说不愧是前工程师吗，做爱都这么讲究计划。

多米尼克的身体在他的抚慰下明显又放松了一些，这段时间足够让马吕斯的龟头慢慢磨蹭进腔内了，但理论上的事情，现实中总是有特例，据说容易带来痛苦的开拓，在挨到腔壁上的穴肉时变得不一样了，多米尼克的呻吟拔高了许多，像溪水一般被拉长，随之而来的还有如潮水般汹涌的蜜液，但马吕斯没打算让它们流出去，他稍微加大了力道，那些软肉就像失去了抵御外来者的能力一般，只是紧紧贴着那一小部分柱身，随着多米尼克的呼吸翕动，这看起来就像是多米尼克的每一呼一吸都在邀请这根阴茎再深入一点一样，马吕斯不打算辜负这份好意，他小心地再往前推进了些，腔内已经被之前的蜜液浸湿得一塌糊涂，而前液里的的那点信息素，已经让还无人踏足过的领域软的不成样子，他稍稍抽出一点距离，俯身吻住了多米尼克，在他诧异地睁大眼睛时，一下子全部顶了进去，直到抵住子宫壁才停下，他丝毫没有吻技可言，只是像只狗一样胡乱啃咬着那人的嘴唇和舌头，铁锈味溢了满嘴，也丝毫没有停下来的意思，生殖腔被填满的感觉让多米尼克下意识的想往背后逃，但他的腿还死死勾着马吕斯的背，这让情况变得更糟糕了，马吕斯露在外面的囊袋拍上多米尼克的屁股，阴茎也以很重的力道碾过增厚的子宫壁，多米尼克几乎又要高潮了，他这次清楚的感受到了精液流出尿道口的感觉，就像失禁一样，随之而来的耻意让他勾得更紧了，就像盛情难却的邀请似的。

工程师像个卖力的打桩机，但打桩机也没法干得多米尼克直打颤，他没法说出什么成型的句子，但那个傻蛋需要交流。

"多…多米尼克，你痉挛了！"

他保持着这种姿势，试图撬开多米尼克的嘴巴。

"少废话…继续…"

飞行员的道德观受到了冲击，他发誓他想仔细检查一下身下的卧底以确保他的身体真的没出问题。

但他的阴茎不这么想。

他拨开多米尼克脖子上的碎发，遵从着本能咬了下去。他能感受到omega的躯体在瞬间僵直了，随即又开始痉挛，这次他没有选择的余地了，Alpha的结已经卡在里面了。

"多米尼克，多米尼克！你没事吧，你看看这是几？"

他掰开三根手指，得到了一个拍在脸上的无力的巴掌。

"蠢。"

TBC


End file.
